Raiden Storm Stages
Raiden Storm is the lists of the stages, Player ships involved are traveling through the earth, space and deep space Earth #City #*Zone 1 (Tokyo City) #*Zone 2 (Paris) #*Zone 3 (New York) #*Zone 4 (Berlin) #*Zone 5 (Sydney) #*Zone 6 (Warsaw) #*Zone 7 (Seoul) #Debris City #*Zone 1 (Buraza Town Ruins) #*Zone 2 (Shisuta Town Ruins) #*Zone 3 (Flames of Literature School) #*Zone 4 (Buraza Docks) #*Zone 5 (Airport) #*Zone 6 (Kyoto) #Sky #*Zone 1 (Clear Sky) #*Zone 2 (Cloudy Sky) #*Zone 3 (Stormy Sky) #*Zone 4 (Eye of the storm,Semispace stage) #Fortress #*Zone 1 (Indoors Encountered) #*Zone 2 (Center Line) #*Zone 3 (Layer Sections Quarters) #*Zone 4 (Outcomes Factor) #*Zone 5 (Metalware Ruins) #Ocean #*Zone 1 (Deep Down The Water) #*Zone 2 (Ocean Stations) #*Zone 3 (Second Quarters) #*Zone 4 (Metropolis Building) #Underwater #*Zone 1 (River) #*Zone 2 (Deep Hole) #*Zone 3 (Underwater Ruins) #*Zone 4 (Fortress Base) #*Zone 5 (Inside Of The Homebases) #Snow #*Zone 1 (First Conflict) #*Zone 2 (Forest Snow) #*Zone 3 (Abandoned Building) #*Zone 4 (Quarter Snowfield) #*Zone 5 (The Second Conflict,Semi Space stage) #Highway #*Zone 1 (Freeway) #*Zone 2 (interstate) #*Zone 3 (interstate railway,semi space stage) #Forest #*Zone 1 (Village Trailwood) #*Zone 2 (Cavern Wood) #*Zone 3 (Range Natural Trees) #*Zone 4 (Nature Quarters Trailer Park) #Cave #*Zone 1 (Inside Cave) #*Zone 2 (Ruin Of The River) #*Zone 3 (Distant River) #*Zone 4 (Nuclear Weapons Bases) #*Zone 5 (Basement Of Nuclear) #Ancient Ruins #*Zone 1 (Stone-Age Of Trees) #*Zone 2 (Stone Strange) #*Zone 3 (Dipper Temple) #*Zone 4 (Hallway Of Temple) #*Zone 5 (Existence Of Resistance) #Factory #*Zone 1 (Hidden Base) #*Zone 2 (Inside Of Center Intelligent) #*Zone 3 (Supreme Lab) #*Zone 4 (Second Encountered) #Desert #*Zone 1 (Far Of The Sand) #*Zone 2 (Distant Sand) #*Zone 3 (Separated Bases) #*Zone 4 (Fort-Base Sand-Field) #*Zone 5 (Black Sand Wind) #Volcano #*Zone 1 (Hall Mountain) #*Zone 2 (Lava Inside) #*Zone 3 (Flame Station) #*Zone 4 (Turbine Of Lava) #*Zone 5 (Third Encountered) #Underground #*Zone 1 (Deep Down To Hole) #*Zone 2 (Tube Station) #*Zone 3 (City Of The Underground) #*Zone 4 (Area Sector) #Inside Of Mechanical Base Underground #*Zone 1 (Jude Center Station) #*Zone 2 (Magnificence Mind) #*Zone 3 (Threaten Control) #*Zone 4 (Evil Inside) #*Zone 5 (Deadly Lab Station) #*Zone 6 (Fourth Encountered) #*Zone 7 (Outdoors Pray) Space #Atmosphere (A Semi-space stage Despite of starting at the Troposphere it ends goes to Exosphere) #* Zone 1 (Troposphere) #* Zone 2 (Stratosphere) #* Zone 3 (Mesosphere) #* Zone 4 (Thermosphere) #* Zone 5 (Exosphere) #Earth's Orbit #*Zone 1 (Distant Orbit) #*Zone 2 (Fleet Ships) #*Zone 3 (Kamikaze Assault Area) #*Zone 4 (Orbit Destination) #*Zone 5 (Transferred Station) #Orbit Moon #* Zone 1 (First Quarters) #* Zone 2 (Drone Battle Fleet) #* Zone 3 (Sources Of Fleet Moon) #* Zone 4 (Inside Of Station) #* Zone 5 (Landing Moon Quarters) #Moon #Sun #Mercury #*Zone 1 (Second Quarters) #*Zone 2 (Debris Battle Fleet) #*Zone 3 (Connection From Power Source) #*Zone 4 (Orbit Destination) #*Zone 5 (Orbit Alien Ships) #*Zone 6 (Inside Of The Battle Fleet) #*Zone 7 (Out Of The Quarters) #Venus #Mars #* Zone 1 (Mars orbit) #* Zone 2 (Cydonia) #Jupiter #Io #Saturn #*Zone 1 (The Atmosphere) #*Zone 2 (Wrecking Ships) #*Zone 3 (Asteroid Field) #*Zone 4 (Space Station) #*Zone 5 (Quarters Path) #Titan (One of Saturn's moons) #Nessus Type-3 #Orbit Another Planet (The Planet from chimera beast) #Gloria (based on Gun Frontier Will Have Old West Styled enemies And Will Have the Cranassians) Deep Space #Nonaggression #*Zone 1 (Distant Mine Field) #*Zone 2 (Debris Battle Fleet) #*Zone 3 (Polluted Fleet) #*Zone 4 (Wasteland Countered) #*Zone 5 (Overflowing Mines) #Gigas Fleet #*Zone 1 (Sources Of The Battleship) #*Zone 2 (Assaulting Raising) #*Zone 3 (Sector Second Path) #*Zone 4 (Stars And Fleet) #Orbit Another Planet (Planet -x653 a Barren Planet with Snow and Ice) #Nebula #Orbit Battleships (Donpachi BattleShips Will appear Also) #Dream Land (based on Metal Black) #Machine Graveyard (based on Thunder Cross) #Crystal Caves (based on metal black) #Organic Zone (7 zones) #*Zone 1:entrance tube (based on the organic zone,stage 5 from image fight) #*Zone 2:1st tube (from dangerous seed) #*Zone 3:2nd Tube (dangerous seed) #*Zone 4:3rd tube (dangerous seed) #*Zone 5:4th Tube (dangerous seed) #*Zone 6:blood cave (based on the second stage from r-type 2) #*Zone 7:cave of the dead #Creature Cave (from r-type,4 zones) #*Zone 1:confrontation #*Zone 2:acid zone #*Zone 3:organic cave #*Zone 4:hive breeding ground #Organic graveyard (3 zones) #The Den (from r-type,8 zones) #The Planet-XS320 #Center Of The Planet Core #Final Phases #*Final Zone (Doomsday Of Red Crystals) DLC Stages One Nation Under Doomsday Earth # Middle East # England # Italy # France # Hungary # China # Russian # Spain # Swedish # Finnish # Mexico # Canada # Australian # Secret Lab # Underground # Missile Bases # Fortress Battleship # Ocean # The Reactor Of Factory # Nuclear Weapon Homebases Timeshock Category:Raiden Storm